


Untitled

by megyal



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-06
Updated: 2006-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal





	Untitled

Harry knows what Draco is doing.

Draco is keeping his enemies closer.

His body is the key, unlocking secrets and floating them out past rusty green doors, revealing them all to the sharp eager gaze of a madman.

Harry knows. He is drawing Draco in, letting him in with soft gasps and murmured proclamations, words of power.

Harry knows.

He wonders, when the madman makes a tactical error, a fatal misinformed blunder, just when Draco found out that he knows.


End file.
